Déjame llorar
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Neji y Tenten toman la decisión de formalizar su relación.


**Déjame llorar**

Les debo el songfic de **SasuNaru**, por que este surgió y no pude detenerlo.

La canción la interpreta Ricardo Montaner, "_Déjame Llorar_"

**Déjame llorar (Songfic, NejiTen)**

La contempló una vez más. Acarició con ternura sus mejillas y rozó juguetonamente los labios con las yemas de sus dedos, provocándole ligeras cosquillas.

La brisa que anunciaba al otoño entró de improvisto en la habitación, por lo que Neji cerró la ventana, no sin antes observar los últimos rayos de sol de ese día, y volviéndose al lecho donde compartiera besos y caricias con su no oficial novia, la cubrió con cuidado para no despertarla.

_Cuanto vacío hay en esta habitación,_

_tanta pasión colgada en la pared_.

Se recostó al lado de ella, respirando el perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos, manteniendo siempre el contacto con la piel de ella. Sabía que lo que ellos mantenían no era correcto. Sabía que ambos pagarían las consecuencias de no ser aprobado y que aquellos que fuesen a juzgarlos les sentenciarían un castigo peor a la muerte.

_Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo,_

_tantos otoños contigo, y sin ti, solo._

Pero por tenerla a su lado, respirar el mismo aire, por compartir el mismo calor y la misma pasión, estaba dispuesto a ir en contra del destino. Si al final deberían separarse o algo peor pasaba, Neji sabía que poco importaba, ya que lo que tenían estaba asegurado por el presente, y mientras pudieran vivirlo juntos, sería su amor por completo invencible.

_Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo,_

_otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel._

Ella despertó lentamente. Contempló los ojos blancos de su amante y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

-Buenos días.

-Buenas tardes. Aún no termina el día de hoy. -Neji se incorporó un poco y besó con auténtica pasión los labios de la chica.

La acarició una vez más antes de señalar el reloj. Rápidamente, ella recogió su pelo y él acomodó sus ropas.

Debían cuidar muy bien las apariencias. No es que les gustara mantener las cosas en secreto, más cuando deseaban gritar con todo su alma el amor que se profesaban, pero poco podían hacer al respecto.

Él se encaminó a la prisión que muchos se atreven a llamar "Residencia Hyuuga", y ella se dedicó a vagar unos instantes antes de retornar el camino a su casa.

_(CORO) __Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida, intranquila_

_sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida._

_Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida,_

_con una lágrima tuya y una lágrima mía._

-¿Donde has estado, Neji?

-Buenas tardes, Hiashi-sama. -Neji hizo una reverencia- He estado entrenando con Tenten.

-Bueno -Hiashi se fijó en la ventana y adoptó una postura que generalmente solo tomaba cuando reprendía a Hinata- No puedo negarte que entrenes con... ella. Pero me gustaría que entrenaras con alguien de tu nivel, de otra manera, no lograrás progreso alguno. -Se acercó hasta su sobrino y le puso una mano en el hombro- Estoy completamente seguro que me entendiste.

-Así es, Hiashi-sama. -Contestó completamente incómodo Neji- Si me disculpa, me retiro.

_(CORO) Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida intranquila,_

_sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida._

_Con una estrella fugaz te confundi la otra noche_

_y te pedi tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz._

Los obstáculos parecían infranqueables, pero no impenetrables. Sabía que no era fácil, pero tampoco se iba a rendir.

-Tenten -la mamá de la joven le habló- Cariño, sé que eres joven, lo sé por que yo también lo fui. -Al notal la mueca que hizo su hija, elevó un poco el tono de su voz- Tenten, quiero que dejes de ver a ese muchacho.

-¿Quieres que deje de ver a Neji? -Tenten se volvió molesta hacia su madre- Por si no lo recuerdas, Neji, Lee y yo somos compañeros de equipo.

-No hablaba de eso. Hija, comprendo que lo quieres mucho, pero... La gente ha comenzado a decir "cosas" de ustedes, y yo no quiero ni pensar que algo de eso es cierto.

-¿Cosas?

-¿Neji te ha... tocado?

-¡Mamá! -Tenten trató de salir de ahí- Mis cosas personales no te conciernen.

-Pero lo hago por tu bien, cariño.

-¡Entonces ten más confianza en mi! -La chica se retiró de ahí dejando completamente consternada a su madre.

_(CORO) Dejame llorar... dejame llorar... dejame llorar..._

-Ya no va a ser tan fácil vernos. -Neji dejó sus armas en el suelo y se sentó al lado de su compañera.

-Lo sé -Tenten bajó su mirada al suelo y comenzó a arrancar la hierba que creciera a su lado -¿Crees que sea la última vez que podamos vernos así?

-Lo será solo si es lo que quieres -Neji tomó la mano de Tenten con la suya y la miró fijamente a los ojos-, pero yo no quiero apartarme de tu lado.

_Cuantas nostalgias durmiendo en el desván_

_he declarado mi vida en soledad._

Sus labios se unieron lentamente, compartiendo sus sentimientos en una sutil caricia que poco a poco dejó de ser inocente y despertó la pasión contenida de los cuerpos de los jóvenes.

-Neji...

-No digas nada. Si es nuestra última vez, deseo sentirte por completo.

Él la recostó lentamente, haciendo a un lado la cinta de sus cabellos y descubriendo lentamente sus pieles...

_Hago canciones de amor que nunca olvido_

_pues sobre nubes de otoño las escribo... solo._

Ella recorrió la espalda desnuda del bouke con sus manos, respirando el cálido aliento del joven mientras sentía su cuerpo aprisionado por el peso del joven y la frescura de la hierba.

-Yo también... deseo sentirte... -Tenten besó en los labios a Neji- No quiero apartarme de tu lado jamás.

_Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo otoЯos de llanto goteando en tu piel_

_sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida._

_Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida,_

_con una lágrima tuya y una lágrima mía._

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Neji?

-Hiashi-sama, ignoro si estoy en posición de pedirle algo, pero deseo comunicarle y hace formal mi relación con Tenten.

-¿Esperas que acepte eso? -Hiashi arrugó su ceño en una evidente furia- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a elegirla a ella?

-No espero que lo acepte, como acabo de verlo. Pero mi decisión la hice tiempo atrás. Solo venía a comunicarlo.

Neji salió rápidamente del cuarto, casi chocando con Hinata.

-Disculpe Hinata-sama. -Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a recoger lo que quedó de las tazas de té.

-No hay problema Niisan -Y antes de que se marchara, la souke tomó una de sus manos y le depositó un pequeño objeto circular, un anillo algo sencillo pero significativo- Mucha suerte, para ambos.

_(CORO) Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida, intranquila,_

_sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida_

_Con una estrella fugaz te confundi la otra noche_

_y te pedi tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz._

-Tu padre no lo aceptará.

-No lo dudo, pero tampoco soy una bebita a la cual deban cuidar a cada rato. -Tenten tomó sus cosas- Tampoco espero nada bueno de la familia de Neji, pero no me dará por vencida. Moriré mil veces antes de verle con otra mujer.

-Te estás equivocando.

-Entonces aprenderé de mis errores -Tenten abrió la puerta y chocó con Hiashi- ¡Hey¿Q-qué hace aquí usted?

-Supongo que he venido a arreglar un asunto con tus padres -Hiashi pasó y Neji entró en silencio detrás de él.

Por la expresión de su rostro y el anillo que le dió, supo que había esperanza para ellos.

(CORO) Dejame llorar... dejame llorar... dejame llorar...

-Te amo -le dijo tan pronto se perdieron de vista de su compañero y su sensei.

-Yo también te amo -Tenten abrazó con fuerza el brazo de Neji- Te amo tanto, que estaba a punto de rayársela a tu tío.

-Eso solo hubiera empeorado las cosas -Neji recreó todas las palabras que se dijeron en la casa de la chica, en especial, cuando llegó el papá de ella y comenzó la verdadera batalla verbal- Pero me alegra que hallamos llegado a un acuerdo favorable.

Tenten se separó un poco del brazo de Neji sin soltar su mano, y mirándose nuevamente a los ojos, se sonrieron pensando en lo que les traería el futuro.

**FIN**

Dedicado a los fans del NejiTen (¿Sabían que el primer fanfic que leí de la sección de Naruto era NejiTen?) XD Suerte y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
